underplane_303fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay elements
'Spostrzeżenia ogólne:' - Gdy teren jest urozmaicony wertykalnie podczas widoku izometrycznego, ma się ochotę zmieniać kąt widzenia. - Podczas main questa na przestrzeni całej gry, gracz musi cały czas wiedzieć czemu wykonuje odgałęzienia od tego questa, jaki cel mu przyświeca. Ten cel nie powinien się zmienić więcej niż 3x. - Fabuła, a w tym gra jest intrygująca, po tym jak sytuacja potoczy się zupelnie inaczje niż gracz oczekiwał i gracz nie ma po tym pomysłu jak się może potoczyć dalej. - Długie monologi i opisy u NPC zniechęcają gracza do czytania czy ich rozumienia. Sugeruję aby sprzedawac informacje małymi porcjami. Podczas rozmów z NPC dawać graczowi co chwila możliwość zapytania i dopytania się o coś. W ten sposób można przystępniej sprzedać TĄ SAMĄ ilość informacji. 'Unikalne, bądź ciekawe/sprawdzone pomysły:' Drzewko rozwoju fabuły, pojawiające się po przejściu gry jednym z jego rozgałęzień, ukazujące inne mozliwe drogi rozwoju historii. Aby gracz miał tego świadomość i być może zagrał ponownie. W tym momencie może pojawić się też checkpoint do wczytania, z miejsca gdzie sie rozwidla. Pasek depresja-niepoczytalność (depression-insanity). Będzie prezentował stan psychiczny i emocjonalny głównego bohatera. Grupa NPC będzie posiadała pólę odpowiedzi, lecz pojedynczy NPC podczas sesji rozmowy z bohaterem odpowiedziałby tylko na 3 pytania, następnie by się pożegnał. Po ponownym jego zagadaniu odpowiedziałby już tylko na jedno pytanie, a przy kolejnych zaczepkach powiedział, że jest zajęty. Inni NPC mogliby udzielić odpowiedzi na resztę pytań, lecz na tej samej zasadzie. W zindoktrynowanej wiosce, każdy mieszkaniec będzie miał pasek indoktrynacji, a poprzez rozmowy z nimi, będziemy mogli ich oswobodzić. Zmienić ich przekonania. Gracz ma duża swobodę podróżowania po świecie, jeżeli zbyt wcześnie uda się na teren bezprawia, nie mając im nic do zaoferowania, to może tam trafić na zupełnie innych zasadach, np jako więzień. W sytuacji, gdy gracz wybierze boczną ścieżkę fabularną, która doprowadzi do powiedzmy przedwczesnego końca gry. Zostanie on o tym poinformowany obrazkiem przedstawiającym ścieżkę fabularną wątku głównego'' (podobnym do tego po prawej stronie), w postaci drzewa, z urwanymi bądź zamazanymi jeszcze nie odkrytymi szlakami. Możliwe po tym będzie wczytanie stanu gry z ostatniego kluczowego wyboru bądź wr ócenie do menu głównego. Wizualna forma miejsc zapisu, również może mieć miejsce na drzewku tego typu. Mapa świata jak w kraterze. Jednak początkowo cała zaciemniona (z zaznaczoną jedynie ''Linią Wiecznego Mrozu i punktami wykrytymi przez radar statku), odsłaniająca teren poprzez wędrowanie po świecie. Karty postaci i karty ekwipunku wzorowane na Dragon Age: Origins (najbardziej pasują do systemu gry). Izometryczny widok kamery z możliwością przybliżania, delikatnej zmiany kąta widzenia oraz rotacji 360 stopni. Referencja po prawej. NPC nie powinni być skorzy do rozmowy jak to ma miejsce w większości RPG. Będzie można zmienić nastawienie NPC do otaczającego go świata i do siebie. Niektórym nawet odwrócić hierachie wartości. Liczne piktogramy rozmieszczone w początkowych lokacjach gry, będa sugerowały (oczywiście subtelnie i mało precyzyjnie, że nie będzie można się domyślić o co dokładnie chodzi) czego się będzie można spodziewać. Job board na terenie bezprawia z questami pobocznym. Środki transportu: sterowiec System reputacji w osadach? 'Pomysły na zadania:' Podczas rozmowy z NPC, po wykonaniu zadania, gdy dochodzi do otrzymania nagrody, tenże npc z powodu chytrości, skąpstwa postanawia nie dać nam nagrody. Wytargowanie zniżki u handlarza/nawiązanie współpracy. W zbyt wielu grach RPG, gracz jest jak kurier wysyłany aby zrobił to czy tamto. Proponuję odwrócić rolę i dać możliwość graczowi zlecić zadanie NPC. Możliwość odbycia zwykłej konwersacji z NPC, pogadania o czyms bezinteresownie, poplotkowania o czymś. Opowiedzenia o czymś, w przeciwienstwie do wszechobecnego wypytywania i odpowiadania. NPC z dialogami w stylu Teda Strayera z Rivet City (Fallout 3). "What a rush man?" "Wanna chill out dude?" "Sounds like a good plan." Postać przejawiająca cechy biznesmena, pojawiająca się znikąd, szukająca kogoś do wykonania brudnej roboty. 'Doświadczenie, współczynniki, rozwój postaci:' Poziom postaci rósłby niezależnie, w trzech gałęziach, poprzez zdobywanie punktów doświadczenia: Experience in battle: '''Doświadczenie zdobywane wyłącznie w walce. Każdy poziom zwiększa żywotność gracza oraz daje 1 punkt do współczynników siły, zwinności i obrony. Wysoki poziom sam w sobie nic praktycznego nie oferuje, a jedynie bonusy jakie się dostaje po jego osiągnięciu (tzn perki i bonusy do współczynników). Perki: umiejętność używania łuku, celność z łuku wzrasta dwukrotnie, umiejętność używania broni dwuręcznej jedną ręką, ataki zza pleców zadają podwójną ilość obrażeń '''Experience in talk: '''Doświadczenie zdobywane wyłącznie podczas rozmów. Im bardziej trudna i głęboka rozmowa, tym więcej punktów. Ich ilość również zależy od poprowadzenia rozmowy. Każdy poziom rozmowy daje 1 punkt do współczynników charyzmy i entuzjazmu. Wysoki poziom sam w sobie nic praktycznego nie oferuje, a jedynie bonusy jakie się dostaje po jego osiągnięciu (tzn perki i bonusy do współczynników). Perki: Próby zastraszenia mają 99% skuteczności, próby przekupienia mają 99% skuteczności, próby perswazji mają 99% skuteczności, blef ma 99% szans powodzenia '''Knowledge: '''Wędrując po świecie, odkrywając poboczne lokacje można już zdobyć punkty wiedzy. Podczas tych wędrówek można również na niektórych obiektach dokonać analizy lub badania, zdobywając w ten sposób znaczące punkty wiedzy i odblokować niektóre perki. Również czytanie różnych dzienników, schemnatów i notatek przyczynia się do zdobycia punktów i odblokowania perków. Każdy poziom wiedzy daje 1 punkt do współczynniku inteligencji i dedukcji. Wysoki poziom sam w sobie nic praktycznego nie oferuje, a jedynie bonusy jakie się dostaje po jego osiągnięciu (tzn perki i bonusy do współczynników). Perki: umiejętność otwierania zamków, umiejętność skonstruowania łuku, umiejętność skonstruowania tego, tamtego...umiejętnosć pozyskania rudy metalu i wycraftowania z niego czegoś, zaawansowana percepcja (pozwalająca dostrzec nowe kluczowe cechy u ludzi i w otoczeniu), umiejętność naprawiania przedmiotów Po co starać się o wyższy poziom? Każdy poziom daje nam jednego perka do wykorzystania! Osobne perki są przypisane do poziomu w walce, osobne do poziomu w rozmowie, a jeszcze inna ich grupa związana jest z wiedzą. Punkty doświadczenia zdobywane są za wszystko: odkrycie nowej lokacji, pomieszczenia, otwarcie skrzyni, użycie przedmiotu, rozpoczęcie dialogu, ukończenie dialogu (różna liczba exp zależnie od zakończenia), ukończenie questa (niepomyślnie, pomyślnie, z opcjonalnym bonusem). '''Współczynniki pokojowe: W zależności od poziomu depresji/niepoczytalności (a właściwie charyzmy, entuzjazmu, inteligencji i dedukcji), dostępne będą różne opcje dialogowe. Depresja obniża współczynnik entuzjazmu i charyzmy, a niepoczytalność współczynnik inteligencji i dedukcji. depresja: -> charyzma (ofensywność, defensywność, służalczość, perswazja, pragmatyzm, emocjonalność, zaufanie, empatia, egoizm) -> entuzjazm poczytalność: ''' -> inteligencja i dedukcja (percepcja) '''Współczynniki bitewne: siła - Współczynnik ten wpływa na zadawane obrażenia w walce. Wartość startowa wynosi 10, rozwijana o 1pkt wraz z każdym poziomem doświadczenia w walce. Poza tym, podniesiony może być jedynie przez noszone przedmioty. zwinność - �Współczynnik ten wpływa na szanse uniku w walce. Wartość startowa wynosi 10, rozwijana o 1pkt wraz z każdym poziomem doświadczenia w walce. Poza tym, podniesiony może być jedynie przez noszone przedmioty. obrona - Współczynnik ten wpływa na redukcje otrzymywanych obrażeń w walce. Wartość startowa wynosi 0, rozwijana o 1pkt wraz z każdym poziomem doświadczenia w walce. Poza tym, podniesiony może być jedynie przez noszone przedmioty. życie - Ilość maksymalnego życia. Wartość startowa wynosi 150, rozwijana o 20pkt wraz z każdym poziomem doświadczenia w walce.